


take a chance on me

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Genderfluid Sugawara Koushi, Genderfluid Terushima Yuuji, M/M, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Terushima finds themself watching Ennoshita at a training camp.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47
Collections: Ennoshita RarePairs





	take a chance on me

Nishinoya leapfrogged off Ennoshita’s shoulders. Honestly, it was impressive that the little libero could jump that high. 

“Chikara!” he yelled. “You want to spike me some?” 

“Who’s going to set?” Ennoshita asked. 

“Suga-san!” Nishinoya said, with a bright smile. “I’ll go get her!” 

Terushima was worn out after a full day of drills and needed their rest. That was what they told themself as to why they kept lounging on the bench, watching Karasuno do their extra practice. It certainly wasn’t to watch the movement of Ennoshita’s back, to watch the look of concentration on his face as he tried to spike a ball that Nishinoya couldn’t receive. 

They watched, oblivious to Suga’s eyes flitting in their direction, only focusing on Ennoshita’s lithe frame as it moved. Teru was restless, frustrated, annoyed at something they couldn’t quite place. Each high five that Ennoshita and Nishinoya passed through the net only deepened their scowl. 

Eventually, even Karasuno got tired, and Nishinoya grinned at Suga. 

“Thank you for setting for us!” Nishinoya said. 

“Thank you,” Ennoshita said. “I needed that.” 

“You two are keeping  _ me _ on  _ my _ toes too,” Suga said, ruffling Nishinoya’s hair. 

Nishinoya ran back to the other side of the net and slung his arm around Ennoshita. 

“Did you see my receives?” he said. “Did you see the one where I was like  _ woosh _ and then  _ pow _ and  _ bang!!! _ ” 

Ennoshita smiled and slung an arm around Nishinoya right back. “I think I would have noticed if it made those noises.” 

“You’ve got to listen to the ball, Chikara!” Nishinoya insisted. 

Ennoshita threw back his head and laughed, and Teru lost themself in the line of his throat. “You come up with the strangest ideas.”

Terushima’s guilty observation was interrupted by a tap on their shoulder. 

“Teru?” Suga asked. 

“Suga!” Teru said, quickly rearranging their face into a smile. “What’s a gal like you doing in a place like this?” 

“The bench?” Suga asked. “I, in fact, spend a lot of my time here.” 

“Seriously,” Terushima said. “What brings you over?” 

“You were scowling at us so hard I’m surprised you don’t have wrinkles,” Suga said. “I figured I’d come over and see what the frown’s about.” 

Teru sighed. “You can’t make fun of me, all right?” 

“I think you’ll find I can,” Suga said. “Though whether I  _ will _ depends on whether it would be completely emotionally devastating to you.” 

“Fine,” Teru said. “But you do have to swear to never tell anyone that I have negative emotions.” 

“What kind of friend would I be if I exposed your soft underbelly to the cruel world?” Suga said, elbowing Terushima in the side. 

“Is your libero always that...touchy?” Terushima asked.  Suga laughed. “Yeah, he’s always like that. Worse, even. You should see him around Asahi; half the time he just takes a running jump into their arms. He and Hinata have contests to see who can throw the other farther. It’s just a Noya thing.” 

Teru let out an exhale that’s not quite a sigh. “So he’s just like that, then?” 

Suga looked at them out of the corner of her eye. “What brings this on?” 

“Nothing!” Terushima protested. “Nothing, I was just curious.” 

Suga grinned. “ _ Oh! _ You’re jealous!” 

“I am not jealous, I have never been jealous, and in fact I’m not sure I know what that word means. Jeal...ous?” Terushima sounded out the word, just slightly mispronouncing each syllable. 

“If you don’t know what it means, how can you be sure you haven’t felt it?” Suga said. She slung an arm over his shoulder. “Got your eye on our lovely Ennoshita, have you?” 

She looked over to where Nishinoya was retelling some tale of volleyball glory, arm still around Ennoshita as he gesticulated wildly with his free hand. 

“Listen. You can’t go around telling people,” Terushima said. They knew when they were beat, and Suga had them figured out. 

Suga smiled and made a gesture of zipping their lips. “Your secret’s safe with me. But you really should go talk to him.”

“But what if…I didn’t?” Teru asked. 

“Well then you’d have never taken the chance,” Suga said. “And you’d never have figured out whether you stood one.” She removed her arm from their shoulder and shoved them forward. “Go get him, Romeo.” 

Terushima took a deep breath and stepped forward, towards Ennoshita. Ennoshita looked up at the sudden movement, and smiled and waved at Terushima. 

Maybe Suga was right, after all. Time to take a chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is, of course, from ABBA. 
> 
> Thank you forever to Kou and Adri!! I love you both!


End file.
